Super sprawa
by M3n747
Summary: One-szot wyjaśniający jedną z największych zagadek serii w cokolwiek pokrętny sposób. Wskazana znajomość StarCrafta.


**SUPER SPRAWA**

Są miejsca dziwne i są miejsca bardzo dziwne. To było bardzo dziwne, choć to stwierdzenie nie oddaje całej jego bardzodziwności. Niemniej jednak stanowi niezły początek.

Był to podły bar jakich wiele. I jak wiele innych, także i ten był specyficzny i posiadał swoją stałą klientelę, plus pewną ilość przypadkowych ludzi, którzy mieli akurat ochotę na jednego. Obserwowało się tutaj ciekawe zjawisko - każdy z klientów baru przyciągałby na ulicy wzrok przechodniów, a tutaj nikt się specjalnie nie wyróżniał.

Przy jednym ze stolików, w pewnej oddali od kontuaru, pod ścianą, siedziały dwie osoby - młoda kobieta, na oko dwudziestokilkuletnia, oraz osobnik, który wyglądał jakby urwał się z filmu SF - był duży i dziwny i to jedyna pewna rzecz, jaką można o nim było powiedzieć. Aha, był jeszcze pijany.

Kobieta trzęsącą się ręką nalała z butelki do pustych obecnie szklanek i czknęła.

– Fffeniksss pijjj...! Zzze mmmną szszsze ne napijeszszsz...? Garrrzzziszszsz...? - spytała cokolwiek bełkotliwie, podnosząc szklankę. Bardzo się starała nie rozlać.

– Yyyuiśśś, sssłon-hep-kotymoje... - osobnik potrząsnął parę razy głową. Chyba mu już latały mroczki przed oczami. - Ssstobą to zafffsze...

Oboje wychylili swoje trunki do dna i prawie padli na nosy, gdy przyszło odstawić szklanki na stolik.

– Wwwięc mmmówiszszsz, Fffeniksss... żżżejjjak jessst...? Hep? - czknęła Yuiś pytająco.

– Wwwięc jessst tak... szszsze mmmamy teee, nooo... nooo... - Feniks powoli podrapał się w czubek łysej głowy. - Nowwwieszszsz, Yyyuiśśś... Te, bramy mięęęzzzywww-hep! mięzzzywymmm... mięęędzymiar... nooo, bramy nooo... Nnna Aiur i zurück.

– Fajnie mmmacie... - mruknęła kobieta, po czym wstała chwiejnie, przytrzymując się stolika, i przeciągnęła się, ziewając przy tym jak zaspana lwica. Przetarła oczy, potrząsnęła głową i opadła z powrotem na krzesło. - Śfffietnie, czuję sssię trochę mmmniej pijana.

Feniks uznał to za dobry pomysł i poszedł w ślady Yui. W każdym innym miejscu byłby to widok niezwykły.

– Niezzzły patent - mruknął.

– Aha... To gadaj, cossstymi bramami dalej?

Feniks wysączył ostatnie kropelki ze szklanki i zerknął ukradkiem na półlitrową butelkę, w której pozostała jeszcze gdzieś tak jedna trzecia wyjściowej iości napitku. Yui pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i nalała mu. Sobie zresztą też.

– Nofffięc tak... Mmmamy te bramy, nie? Stafffiamy taką jedną na Aiur... - łyknął ze szklanki - i się pszenosimy zzzie chcemy. Tam stafffiamy drugom... i moszszszemy fffracać. Zzziała f opie ssstrony.

– Kul... - pokiwała ostrożnie głową Yui. - Pefffnie szre masę prądu, ssso?

– Mmmamy na to sssfój sposób... - Feniks starał się uśmiechnąć tajemniczo, ale w jego obecnym stanie wypadło to nadzwyczaj idiotycznie. - Stafffiamy-hep!-pylony.

Yui spojrzała na Feniksa cokolwiek skonsternowana.

– Asssototakiego, Fffeniś?

– Hhhehe-hep! Fffiezzziałem, żżże się zzzainte-hep! zzzainterresss... zainterress... zasiekawaisz.

– No niebądźżeszsz leszszcz, rzrzeknijżżże! - Yui poparła swoją prośbę uzupełnieniem feniksowej szklanki.

– To takie fajne cośśśki sssą... prunt robiom... takie skubańce...!

Twarz Yui rozjaśniła się na tę rewelację. Pociągnęła łyk dla kurażu i zagaiła:

– Tyyy, Fffeniksss, bąźźź szszszłofffiekiemmm... daj plany...!

– No sssoty,Yyyuiśśś...! - Feniks sprawiał wrażenie wstrząśniętego samą myślą. No i pijanego, oczywiście. - To szszszecieszsz tajjjemni-hep!-ca jessst...! Naszszsz protossski sssekret...!

– A jak ci, Fffeniś, dam sośśś f samian?

– Hm...? Sze napszykład ssso?

– Pszepis na fódeczkę...? - Yui postukała palcami w teraz już prawie pustą butelkę. - Ssso ty na to?

– Tszymaj - zadziwiająco pewnym jak na obecny poziom upojenia alkoholowego ruchem, Feniks wydobył spod swojego futurystycznego wdzianka plik czegoś, co można by chyba uznać za papier i podał go Yui. - Tera ty.

Yui chwyciła jakąś serwetkę i wydobytym z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza długopisem nabazgrała na niej wzór chemiczny alkoholu etylowego oraz naszkicowała, jak wyglądać powinien proces destylacji.

– Maszsz, Feniś. Skosz tylko do faszyfniaka po pyry. Zasazzzisz se poletko, to bezzziesz miał s czego dessstylofać.

– Zzzięki, Yuiś... - Feniks schował serwetkę tam, skąd wydobył plany pylona. Dopił wódkę i ociężale wstał od stolika. - To narasie, sssie pefnie jeszszcze spot-hep!-kamy...

– Szym się... I posssdróf kumpli. En taro-hep!-tego tam...

Feniks opuścił bar krzywym krokiem, mrucząc pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Tymczasem Yui wyjęła z kieszeni płaszcza telefon i wybrała numer.

– Halo? - powiedział głos w słuchawce. Trzeźwy głos w słuchawce, nie zaszkodzi dodać.

– Panieee-hep!-psosze Fuyucki, pan nie ssskadnie ssso mam...!

– Pewnie pusty portfel - głos w słuchawce zabrzmiał zgryźliwie. - A jutro jeszcze będziesz miała kaca.

– Nnnie, profffesoreńku, nnnie to. Zzznaszszy to tesz, ale ja nie o tym...

– Więc o czym?

– Mmmam tu takie fffajne sssuś... ssso prunt robi. Siem pszyda f naszym projekcie, co nie?

– Niech zgadnę, Yui - jakiś domokrążca wcisnął ci dynamo do roweru?

– Nnnie, profffesoreńku... - Yui pokręciła głową. I natychmiast pożałowała - To normalnie sssuper sssprafa... Takie dusze i nnniebjeskie...

– No dobrze, dobrze... - głos w słuchawce westchnął. - Doprowadź się do porządku i przyjdź pokazać, co tam masz. Może się nawet będzie do czegoś nadawało.

– Oszszywiśście, psssosze Fuyucki... Pszszyjde jak tylko...

– Dobrze, czekam - powiedział głos w słuchawce i przerwał połączenie.

Yui zgarnęła swoje rzeczy i wstała, co nie przyszło jej łatwo. Ruszyła powoli w stronę drzwi, zataczając się po drodze dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej Feniks.

– Sssuper sssprafa... Siem profffesorkofi spodoba... - mruczała pod nosem. - Nasssfę to... hep! nasssfę to sssilnikiem Sssuper Sssprafffa... F skróssie bęzzie S2 moszsze...

**Koniec**

Skończone: 18.05.2005  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
